


Diplomacy

by imogene_lovelace



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Obi-Wan knows what he wants, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogene_lovelace/pseuds/imogene_lovelace
Summary: Qui-Gon's resolve is tested.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Diplomacy

"Oh, master!" 

Qui-Gon Jinn stopped short upon entering his apartment. Obi-Wan was sprawled on the sofa, wearing only a tunic, doing something unspeakable to himself with a cylindrical object. As soon as he heard Qui-Gon enter, he rushed to cover himself with his discarded robe. 

Qui-Gon tried to find the appropriate thing to say when one has just discovered one's padawan in the midst of a lewd act, but his brain was entirely bereft as all his body's attention seemed to be focusing itself on his groin. For a brief moment he considered joining Obi-Wan on the sofa and further investigating the meaning of "oh, master," but his better judgement kicked in and he fled to his room without a word. 

While it wasn't the first time Qui-Gon had thought of his padawan during self-gratification, this time his fantasies took on the edge of desperation, as if his hand on his cock was the only thing preventing him from running into the next room and fucking Obi-Wan senseless. It was wrong and he knew it, but oh Force he would never be able to get that image out of his head, Obi-Wan on the sofa, fucking himself with "Master" on his lips. 

**********

_In with peace. Out with turmoil. In with tranquility. Out with lust. In with..._

"Master?" 

Qui-Gon looked up from his meditation to find Obi-Wan standing hesitantly beside him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd really like to talk to you." 

"Yes, Obi-Wan? What is troubling you?" Qui-Gon had a pretty good idea of what might be troubling his padawan, but he certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday." 

"There is nothing to be sorry for. While I might recommend that you find a more, ah, discreet place for such activities in the future, it is perfectly normal for you to be engaging in them." _There, that sounded very convincingly like an indifferent authority figure, and not at all like a man who wants to rip his clothes off._

"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to find out that I was, um, thinking of you. You must think I'm disgusting." 

He couldn't let Obi-Wan go on thinking that way, could he? The poor boy must be tormented. "No, I don't think that at all. I'm very flattered, really. I'm sure you're not the first padawan to develop a crush." _And I'm not the first master, but that doesn't make it any easier._

"Oh, but I thought... when you ran away without a word..." 

Obi-Wan looked miserable. Surely a hint of the truth couldn't hurt. It might ease his embarrassment to know that his master was not entirely without lapses of his own. "I should have said something to you, Obi-Wan, but I left quickly because I did not trust myself at that moment." 

"Why not, master?" Obi-Wan was the picture of innocence, and entirely unconvincing. 

"I was afraid that I would do something entirely inappropriate between a master and a padawan." The truth came out before he could stop himself, and Qui-Gon had the sinking feeling that he had just made an enormous mistake. 

Obi-Wan moved closer until they were nearly touching. "But I want you to be inappropriate, master. I want it very much." 

Yes, definitely a mistake. His authority had slipped, and Obi-Wan was too clever not to see that he had an advantage and too young not to press it. 

"Obi-Wan, you do not understand what you are asking for. You are my student and we cannot let anything interfere with your training and my ability to instruct you..." 

"But it has already interfered, master." 

A firm grip on his padawan's wrist removed a questing hand from his thigh. 

Obi-Was persisted. "I cannot concentrate on my training because I cannot stop thinking about you." 

_Oh Force._ Nothing in his Jedi training had prepared him for this. In a way, Obi-Wan was right - how was he to instruct the boy - _not boy, man_ \- properly in a constant state of lust? It _had_ already interfered - he withdrew from Obi-Wan out of fear that his padawan would sense his feelings. Would it be so much worse if they gave in? 

"Master? If you can swear that you're not attracted to me at all, I promise not to bring it up again." 

He could lie. He could tell Obi-Wan that he wasn't interested, and that would be the end of it. And Obi-Wan would be crushed, and could he bear to disappoint him like that? When the truth would make him happy? Hadn't he stressed over and over the importance of truthfulness? 

Qui-Gon laughed a little in resignation. Really, a lie would only work if Obi-Wan didn't bother to look down, because his attraction was more than obvious. "I should lie to you, but I can't. Look what you do to me." 

"Me too, master." Qui-Gon dared a glance and saw that indeed, Obi-Wan had a very prominent erection. 

Obi-Wan's hand was creeping back toward his groin again, but Qui-Gon again stopped him. "No. You will meditate on this tonight, and I will not touch you until you do. You must be sure that it is really what you want." 

"I'm sure, master. I've been wanting it for ages, I promise." 

"Fantasy and reality are not the same thing, Obi-Wan. It is entirely possible to fantasize about something and then discover that the reality is more than you bargained for. Many fantasies are best left at just that, and we both must be certain that is not the case here before we proceed. I will meditate as well." 

Obi-Wan looked so crestfallen that Qui-Gon felt it would be cruel not to give him something. Not to mention that his own cock was threatening to burst through his leggings. "But you may tell me what it is that you want to do with me." 

"I want you to fuck me, master." 

Qui-Gon drew his breath in and hoped it didn't come out as a groan. 

"I want to suck you," Obi-Wan continued. "I want your cock in my mouth, and I'll suck it until you're really hard." 

Qui-Gon was trying not to look, but he could see that his padawan had one hand in his pants and his speech was a little uneven. 

"And then I want you to put your hard cock inside me." 

It was impossible to listen to this and not touch himself. Not even a Jedi Master could achieve the impossible. 

"I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me as hard as you can, and I'll beg you for more." 

Qui-Gon saw that Obi-Wan was leaning back on one arm, eyes glazed, pumping his other arm furiously. He moved his own hand faster. 

"And then I want you to come inside me." 

Qui-Gon hadn't thought it was possible that a combination of words could push him over the edge, but Obi-Wan seemed to have found them. Or perhaps it was not only the words, but that it was Obi-Wan saying them. Beside him, Obi-Wan gasped and jerked and went still. 

Qui-Gon spoke quickly in a vain attempt to forestall the enormity of what he had just done. "Obi-Wan, we have a council meeting in one hour. Please go take a shower." 

Obi-Wan looked at him hopefully. 

"Alone." 

**********

Meditation was not going well. 

_This afternoon I jerked off while my padawan talked dirty to me. I am a pathetic excuse for a Jedi Master. How can I teach him control if I cannot practice it myself?_

"Master?" 

"Obi-Wan, I thought I told you to meditate silently." 

"I know, master, but I can't. All I can think about is you naked and I don't feel at all calm." 

"You are a Jedi. You must be in command of your body at all times. How are you supposed to summon the Force in the midst of life-threatening danger if you can't even deal with being horny? Go in the other room. Maybe some distance will help you." 

"Yes, master." 

_This could be good for his training. A Jedi cannot banish desire, but must learn to manage it. Complete denial leads to obsession. Yielding to passion leads to the serenity required to control it._

"Master, it's not working. My bed is in here and all I can think about is you fucking me on it." 

"Obi-Wan, I will not fuck you anywhere until you have proven to me that you are a man who can control himself, not a hormone-addled adolescent." 

"Yes, master." 

_He is of age. His apprenticeship is nearly over. Our relationship has already changed. I respect him. Although he still has much to learn, he continually surprises me with his maturity and understanding. Except at this particular moment, but I appreciate that the circumstances are unusual. I am beginning to see him as an equal. I could not be so attracted to him otherwise. Do I distrust myself so much? Would my passion be so strong, if I did not believe that he was capable of returning it? No. I feared that he would not want me, that he would see me as an old man. But I am not so old, am I?_

_Silence. That is a good sign._

_I will be vigilant. I will not allow our physical relationship to interfere with his training. I will insist that his discipline increase in order to offset our indulgence. I will require decorum in public at all times._

_I will make him come so hard he can't see straight._

Obi-Wan did not move as Qui-Gon entered his bedroom. His eyes were closed, his legs were crossed with his hands on his knees, his breathing was deep and regular. And he was completely naked. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

The eyes stayed closed. "Yes, master?" 

"Have you achieved a state of balance?" 

"Yes, master." 

"What have you concluded about your wishes for our relationship?" 

"I wish to be intimate with you, master. I believe a deeper bond between us will enhance my training. I will learn to control my desires." 

"Will you agree to abide by my wishes on the matter? If I say that we are not to engage in a physical relationship, will you cease attempting to persuade me otherwise?" 

"Yes, master." 

"Did you remove your clothes in a blatant attempt to seduce me into changing my mind?" 

"Yes, master." 

"Open your eyes." 

Qui-Gon wished he could bottle the look of delight on Obi-Wan's face when he beheld a naked Jedi Master. The ability to undress without noise was an under-appreciated benefit of Force training. 

"Understand that I am entrusting you with a great responsibility. I am acknowledging that you are an adult and capable of behaving as such. Do not let me down." 

"I won't, master." 

"Then stand up." 

The kiss started out tentative, gentle, but quickly became fevered. When Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, it was fairly clear to Qui-Gon that it wasn't the first time. While his technique was somewhat lacking in grace, he made up for it in youthful enthusiasm. 

As Qui-Gon concentrated on staying upright, a nearby drawer flew open and a bottle of lubricant levitated its way towards him. _His control of the Force is impressive if he can do that while sucking my cock._

Qui-Gon grabbed the bottle out of the air and held it between two fingers so it swung back and forth, catching Obi-Wan's attention. 

"On the bed," Qui-Gon commanded. It wouldn't do to let his authority slip, even in this situation. _Especially in this situation._ Obi-Wan obeyed and lay on his stomach, looking up expectantly and a little saucily. 

"You're not a virgin, are you, Obi-Wan?" 

"No. It was another padawan, but I called him 'Master' while he was fucking me." 

_Oh Force. Not even Yoda could blame me for failing to resist this._

His padawan's experience notwithstanding, Qui-Gon thought it would be a good idea to proceed slowly, but Obi-Wan had other ideas. It was hard to argue with "Fuck me now, master." 

_It's been too long,_ thought Qui-Gon when he was on top of Obi-Wan, buried deep inside him. He hoped his technique had not suffered from lack of use. Not that he expected Obi-Wan to be an expert in the matter, but Qui-Gon was determined to be a good deal better than whatever boy (or boys) Obi-Wan had taken to bed previously. 

"Oh, yes, master! Give it to me harder!" 

Clearly he was doing something right. 

Obi-Wan's youth, and his insistence on frantically humping the mattress, meant he did not last all that long. Qui-Gon started to withdraw, but Obi-Wan stopped him with a hand on his thigh. "No, please, master. Come inside me." 

Well, if he put it that way. 

When Obi-Wan finally rolled over, his smile was dazzling. "Master, that was amazing." 

"For me as well, Obi-Wan." 

"I've been wanting you to do that for months. No, more like years." 

Something occurred to Qui-Gon. 

"Obi-Wan, did you know I would be returning early yesterday?" 

"Yes, master." 

"And did you engage in indecent behavior on the sofa instead of in your room on purpose so that I would see you?" 

"Yes, master." 

"And was it just by accident that I walked through the door exactly as you were moaning 'master'?" 

"No, master." 

"And did you really think that I ran to my room in disgust rather than to pleasure myself so I could resist taking you right then and there?" 

"No, master. I had sensed your attraction." 

"So you planned everything deliberately to seduce me." 

"Yes, master. Are you angry?" 

"No." Qui-Gon smiled. "But I will suggest to Yoda that we be sent on some diplomatic missions. Your powers of manipulation should be put to good use."


End file.
